Tools, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,324 and 3,067,640, have been used extensively for many years in the application of banding clamps. One important element of the tool used for this service is the clamping means that holds the free end of the strap as the pulling force is applied so that the desired clamping pressure may be obtained. Since in normal use, the clamping means is repeatedly utilized it is subject to wear. In most instances, the wear occurs in the surface used to apply the clamping force. This is the surface on the cam lever that contacts the strap. Unfortunately, this wear does not occur evenly across the surface of the cam lever so that after many uses the cam surface does not contact the strap completely across its transverse direction. Under these conditions, the pulling force is not distributed evenly on the strap and could result in an undesired clamping pressure.